gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GTAFan86
Welcome Monk Talk 16:52, April 17, 2016 (UTC) }} Monk Talk 17:24, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Vandalism *1) please create headings for talk page messages. *2) Sign off messages. *3) you removed all the content from that specified template. That is vandalism. Please avoid this. Stay blessed. :) Monk Talk 18:00, April 19, 2016 (UTC) :You can also check out GTA Wiki:Vandalism for more information. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 20:26, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Signature Go to your , under the signature heading, and choose "I want to use wikitext in my signature". Then you just create a new signature in "Custom Signature" (you can create a template or just type the code inside the box). When you're done, just click save at the bottom and you can see the result. Hope I helped. [[User:Thegtaseeker96|'TGS96']] [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 14:51, April 22, 2016 (UTC) :If you want something like mine, type/copy-paste this in the text box: GTAFan86 Talk :Monk Talk 14:55, April 22, 2016 (UTC) :Hi Monk Glad to see you :) thanks but i want also change my signature color GTAFanBoy86 (talk) 15:06, April 22, 2016 (UTC) ::Use this: GTAFan86 Talk ::Replace COLORNAME/COLORCODE with either a basic color name (red, orange, brown, cyan, darkblue, limegreen, green, etc), or a HEX/HTML color code :) Monk Talk 15:10, April 22, 2016 (UTC) ::In Preferences or Source mode ? GTAFanBoy86 (talk) 15:22, April 22, 2016 (UTC) :::This is all done in the preferences. In the the space for typing. The space accepts this kind of HTML :) Monk Talk 15:25, April 22, 2016 (UTC) :::I think i can't do this :( but thank you GTAFanBoy86 15:34, April 22, 2016 (UTC) :::Hey don't worry :) #Go to your avatar at the top of the menu. Hover over it. #Select "Preferences" #Go to the "Signature" heading. It's the second section in the "My info" section (default). #There should be "Existing signature:" and "Custom signature:". In the "Custom signature" bar, copy and paste the code I gave you up there. (Reminder :P) #Under this bar is a tick-box, reading "I want to use wikitext in my signature". Please tick this box if it isn't ticked already. #Finally, go to the very bottom of the page, and click the "Save" button. :::All done ;) Monk Talk 15:39, April 22, 2016 (UTC) :::Thanks Stay bleesed :) GTAFanBoy86 (talk) 15:58, April 22, 2016 (UTC) RE:Screenshot GTA IV Hey GTAFan86, sorry to say that I neither own a copy of GTA IV nor PS3 so I cannot help you, but there are various videos on Youtube related these things or you can contact other staffers too.-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 10:52, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Alright thanks appriciate it :) GTAFanBoy86 Talk 14:46, April 25, 2016 (UTC) RE: Niko Luis There should be one saying it is being uploaded by the original author or something along those lines. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 19:34, April 29, 2016 (UTC) if i chose copyright it's violate the media policy or not ? GTAFanBoy86 Talk 20:17, April 29, 2016 (UTC) i'd ask jus because i'm not sure about it GTAFanBoy86 Talk 20:20, April 29, 2016 (UTC) RE: Image I've deleted it for you. Sam Talk 16:25, May 3, 2016 (UTC) :No problem. Sam Talk 16:51, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Licensing Mate, you don't need to request a deletion for an image just because you licensed it wrong. All you do it go to the file, click edit, go into "Source", and paste the license template, eg: ...etc FYI, mark templates; they are code for templates. Monk Talk 18:04, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Thank u bro :) i just need now change the files name as leaper's bridge [[User:GTAFan86|'GTAFanBoy86']] [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 18:06, May 3, 2016 (UTC) join special chat pls [[User:GTAFan86|'GTAFanBoy86']] [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 18:08, May 3, 2016 (UTC) RE: Rename Done. Sam Talk 18:16, May 3, 2016 (UTC) RE: Image It's gone. Thanks for highlighting it. Sam Talk 14:31, May 5, 2016 (UTC) The image you uploaded should be named as "GTAFan86-Signature" not "MySignature". -- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 07:23, May 8, 2016 (UTC) I have contacted Cam, he will rename it soon :D.-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 07:30, May 8, 2016 (UTC) RE: It's a first-time offence as far as I can see. If he continues to violate the policy I'll warn him. Sam Talk 17:10, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Regarding minor changes to your Talk page introduction area Good day Mustafa. I hope that you do not mind, but I made a few minor changes to the introduction area (where the image of Niko, Johnny and Luis and your clock appear). If you do not like the changes, feel free to revert them. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 18:54, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :You are welcome. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 19:24, May 9, 2016 (UTC) RE Monk blocked him. Thanks for reporting :D -- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 10:42, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Images Hello. I had to delete a number of Chinatown Wars Liberty City map images that you have uploaded. These images had the "WikiGTA" watermark on them so we cannot use any images like this as it violates the "no copying other wikis" rule. Please do not re-upload these images unless you find a non-watermarked version. Files in question: File:Bohan-GTACW-Map.png File:ChargeIsland-GTA-CW-Map.png File:Northwood-GTACW-Map.png File:NorthwoodHeightsBridge-CTACW-Map.png File:EastBoroughBridge-GTACW-Map.png File:DukesBayBridge-CTACW-Map.png File:BrokerBridge-GTACW-Map.png File:MiddlePark-GTACW-Map.png File:ColonyIsland-GTACW-Map.png File:Broker-GTACW-Map.png File:Dukes-GTACW-Map.png File:FrancisInternationalAirport-GTACW-Map.png File:MiddleParkEast-GTACW-Map.png File:FishmarketSouth-GTACW-Map.png Thank you. 15:36, May 10, 2016 (UTC) RE: Chat Sorry I didn't go in chat earlier. I was out when you sent your message and I've only just managed to get around to seeing it. Sam Talk 23:02, May 11, 2016 (UTC) RE: Happy birthday Thanks a lot. :) Sam Talk 13:00, May 12, 2016 (UTC) :I'm in chat. What do you need help with? Sam Talk 13:28, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Re: WikiGTA Watermarked Images Okay. I was just concerned about the watermarks because usually, that means that a website or a person claims ownership that image. Although the media policy doesn't state anything about images with watermarks, we need permission to use their images and to source their website. I guess because the watermarks was placed across the image, it was best to remove them. --'Tony42898' (Talker - Blogger - ' ')-- 03:36, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Regarding changes to your clock Good day Mustafa, I have fixed some coding bugs that you inadvertently introduced to your clock template when you were trying to alter it. Also, are you sure that you want your clock background to be white instead of red? If so, I will change the colour of the text in the coloured area so that it can be seen. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 10:17, May 13, 2016 (UTC) :What exactly is wrong with your clock? It looks fine to me. :UPDATE: I have change the text color of your clock to black. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 05:19, May 14, 2016 (UTC)